


Stranger Things Have Happened, etc

by theonetryingtolive



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 16:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetryingtolive/pseuds/theonetryingtolive
Summary: Stranger Things Have Happened





	Stranger Things Have Happened, etc

Hello everyone,  
I’m posting this for all your Marvel related comments or queries.

You may have noticed all the Marvel stories are down, so please let me explain. I took them down because I was receiving wave after wave after wave of hate, to the point where I had to report users for abuse. In light of these developments I decided to take all my Marvel content down until further notice. There will be tension in the fandom because of the newest movies, I assume, and I can’t deal with it. If you have any questions, comments, or anything you’d like to say to me, please feel free to comment below. Thank you


End file.
